Stranded
by Resident Evil Knowitall
Summary: Four Eyes and the team are sent out to study these strange sea creatures. When they resurface, however, they are not at home. Will the team get back or will they be stranded forever?
1. June 26th, 9662

June 26th, 9662

My name is Christine Yamata, but everybody calls me Four Eyes. I'm the head scientist because this is my field study on the line of duty. My team and I are part of a special organization. Our team name is U.S.S. Wolf Pack. There is Lupo, the leader and tactical assault specialist; Bertha, the medic; Beltway, the demolition specialist; Vector, the stealthiest of us all; and Spectre, the lookout. Today we are being dispatched into the sea where we are to discover what or where these strange creatures are coming from. They look like fish but they have tentacles for eyes and spines instead of fins. They are almost translucent but you can see the crisp white bones. The only thing you can see is the food that passes through this organism. We call them ghost fish but that may change. We now officially have three specimens. None alive.


	2. June 28th, 9662

June 28th, 9662

We have been underwater for two days now and I'm already feeling sick. No fresh air and barely any sunlight, although we are only a few miles underwater. On top of all that, I have to share quarters with Bertha-her real name is Micheala Schneider. She is the nurse and drives me crazy about everything. Don't do this, don't do that, it'll cause sickness. I'm a scientist for God's sake. I think I know what causes sickness. Anyway we have not found any more specimens and supplies are at 98%. I just hope that we are not wasting our time.


	3. June 29th, 9662

June 29th, 9662

Last night we ran into a deadly sea storm. We dove deep into the ocean until the storm had subsided. It was weird though. It just stopped all of a sudden. The instruments went haywire and we were force to surface. It seemed fine until we discovered there were one too many moons. Yes, two moons. And after that, we even noticed that most of the constellations were gone. I couldn't even locate the big dipper. That's the simplest one to find. Instead we found a pyramid-shaped aurora in its supposed place. It's strange. It almost seems that we are on a different planet.


	4. June 30th, 9662

June 30th, 9662

I will now be keeping track of the date and how many casualties we suffer; also the supplies and specimens. Today we woke up to an agonizing scream. It turned out to be Lupo (Karena Lesproux). She was being eaten alive by some kind of pterodactyl looking thing. She was the most experienced with guns and now we're on our own. Our medic, Bertha, couldn't get to her in time. If she went in we would have lost her too. We will call this new species a man-eating pterodactyl for now. I will have to get some samples as well. Lupo was like a mother to me. I hope that we can cope without her presence. We will now have Spectre stay up at nights to keep watch. He will switch shifts with our new leader Vector. Supplies at 90%. One casualty.


	5. July 1st, 9662

July 1st, 9662

Today we are heading deeper into the island. It seems as though this place is uninhabited. We are bringing ammunition and two tents. We are also going to bring the analysis equipment. This place is most likely going to be hard to navigate. We are heading out at 1000 hours. (10 A.M.) Good luck to us.


	6. July 1st, Pt 2

2000 hours (8 P.M.)

We have made it to a safe spot-hopefully. We have set up camp as well. We are now eating supper (Freeze-dried apples and some kind of mouse). We decided to spit up in groups for each tent. The smaller tent is for Bertha and I and the larger is for Beltway, Vector, and Spectre. So basically we are splitting by sex. We are keeping up with the lookouts as well. Spectre is the first shift and then Vector. I'm going to turn in soon. Have great nightmares to me. Supplies at 85%. No casualties.


	7. July 2nd, 9662

July 2nd, 9662

Today we just sat around all day. Supper was some wild berries and dehydrated watermelon. The heat was sweltering and the humidity was horrible today. It's almost like a rainforest except the rain never comes. Supplies at 83%. No casualties.


End file.
